You Are My Special Angel
by Hartkins
Summary: Chummy & Peter have an intimate moment before they're interrupted.


**This is my very first attempt at writing about a show I really love and posting it. First smut story too. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Are we really doing this?" she asks

"What? Dancing in our dressing gowns?" he replies

"Peter, why do you want to do this? I'm 8 and a half months pregnant, I look disgusting, I don't know how you can stand to look at me" she says whilst touching her swollen belly.

"Because we're having a baby together. I love you Camilla, and I want to prove to you how beautiful you are" he says as he takes his hand and joins it with hers.

They feel the baby kick.

"That was quite a kick" Peter says before leading his wife into the bedroom.

Peter starts by taking his dressing gown off revealing only his pants. He then begins to help Chummy, taking her gown off ever so gently and kissing every inch of skin being revealed.

He then begins to rub her very prominent belly before sliding the only night gown that fits over her stomach and over her perfect face.

Having only a pink bra and a slip on, she starts to cry.

"What's wrong, Camilla? he asks sympathetically

"It's just my hormones, I don't feel beautiful like you say I am. I feel huge, how can you look at me with those eyes?" she says, trying to hold back tears.

"Camilla, I'll say this a million times if I have to, you are my special angel, I love you more than anything. You have to accept what your body is going through and understand that when I say 'I love you' I truly mean it."

"I'll try" she says tearfully

He wipes the tears from her glowing face and kisses her on the lips before taking her hand and guiding her to the bed. She carefully lays down, with Peter right next to her. He rests his hand on her belly moving it up and down, from her bra to the hem of her slip. He feels her stomach tighten.

"What was that?" he asks

"Don't worry, just a little twinge, it happens once in awhile" she reassures him

He continues to caress her belly whilst kissing her neck. He then proceeds to slowly remove the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, kissing where the straps dug into her smooth skin.

"I love you" he hears his wife whisper as he wraps his arms around her, unhooking the clasp of her bra.

"I love you too, Camilla" he whispers in her ear with his calm, gentle voice whilst freeing her breasts.

With both of them having nothing on from the waist up, Peter begins to massage her tender, swollen breasts very carefully. She moans in response. He then attempts to take her slip off in a seductive manner, he slowly slides it down her long legs. As he continues to do the same with her pants he hears her exhale.

"It's ok Camilla, I'm being gentle" he whispers

"Wait, Peter" he hears her say

"What's wrong?" he replies ever so patiently

"I'm not ready for you to do that, not yet" she says with tears in her eyes

He backs off and moves his hands back up to her stomach and breasts. As one hand is rubbing her belly in a circular motion, the other one is groping her breast whilst he kisses her lips passionately. She gasps then exhales sharply.

"Was that a kick?" he asks

"No. I think I'm in labour" she says breathing slowly

"Are you sure?" he asks in a panic

"I've never been more sure" she says, trying to stay calm

***One month later***

"I love you so much, Camilla" Peter says whilst laying next to his wife in bed

"I love you too, Peter" she replies, glancing up from her magazine

"And I love our little baby too" he says. "But there's something we forgot to finish"

"What's that?" she asks curiously

He takes his dressing gown off as quickly as he can before reaching over and taking the magazine from her hands and removing her glasses. He then removes his pants and climbs under the covers and waits for her.

She takes her dressing gown, bra and slip off, but leaves her pants on and climbs into the bed.

He reaches for her pants and begins to slowly pull them down, he looks up at his wife and sees her giving him a nod. He continues to lower the material around her thighs, kissing them softly. Once he's gotten them off he moves back up to the head of the bed and begins kissing her, starting at her neck and working her way up to her luscious lips. His manly but gentle fingers run through her brown locks.

"You're beautiful, Camilla" he says between kisses

"Oh, Peter" she blushes

Just as they're about to move to the next step, they hear their precious baby cry. A sigh is released from each of them.

"Your turn" they both say


End file.
